Roachoid
Roachoids are mutated cockroaches that now serve in Mech Morphix's mutant army after being mutated by G.L.O.P.P. There are three variants of this enemy in Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project. All three variants spew G.L.O.P.P to damage Duke Nuken and have close combat capabilities. Variants Roachoid lvl 1 A bipedal, white colored roach that crawls around hissing along the way, which you will meet on the first part of Chapter 3 "Metro Madness". He attacks by either spitting GLOPP blobs at you that take out 10 ego points in case they touch you, or by hitting you with his claws at close range, which deals 20 damage.Basically when you first see one he'll most likely spit GLOPP at you but if you're fairly far away it won't reach you. This is your chance to get in quick shots or a couple of kicks; though kicking is not always a good idea due to its close combat abilities. When you see him leaning backwards he's about to spit again so either run away, or jump to avoid the GLOPP. Notice that when he spits, the GLOPP blob will fall down on the floor, even if it has hit you, and create a puddle of GLOPP on it, that if you step on it, it will deal the same damage as if the spit has hit you. The puddles do fade out after a certain amount of time and the lvl 1 roach will never spit another blob until his previous blob fades out. http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww28/Jhin-Roh/Duke%20Nukem%20MP/Bug1.jpg Roachoid lvl 2 The lvl 2 variant Bears resemblance to the lvl 1 roachoid yet noticeably different with his long brown transparent wings, and overall brown body. He acts the same way as the lvl 1 roach except this one is a bit stronger and does more damage. His GLOPP blob does 12 damage and his close range claw hit takes out 25 points of ego. The same stragety applies to this roach as well except the fact that this one takes less time between his spits, meaning that if one of his blobs has turned into a puddle, he'll spit again before the first puddle fades out, which can make it a little harder for you to avoid his attacks. You're best to take it out as soon as possible.. http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww28/Jhin-Roh/Duke%20Nukem%20MP/Bug2.jpg Roachoid lvl 3 This variant has the same brown wings and body color as his lvl 2 version, but what makes him special is the hood on his head which he uses as a shield when he cuddles up into a ball after each spit, to prevent you from inflicting any damage to him. He'll remain in that position for a second or two; so only shoot him when he's standing up . His GLOPP blobs take out 15 of your egopoints and his claw attack does 30 damage, so watch out in case you have no choice but to get close to him. http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww28/Jhin-Roh/Duke%20Nukem%20MP/Bug3.jpg Roachoid Egg's While not really an enemy as the real threat is the cockroaches that hatch from them; they still pose a threat because of this.These egg's can be seen throughout some of the levels and will first be seen in the first part of the fourth chapter Unholy Underworld. They are typically in groups of two or three and they usually sit on top of a large puddle of G.L.O.P.P.; though not all of them but the one's that actually hatch will always be on top of a puddle of G.L.O.P.P. Wben the player get's close enough the group of Egg's will start to hatch. When an egg hatches a cockroach will come out and quickly mutate into a bigger form because of the G.L.O.P.P. If the players quick enough they can destroy the eggs before any roaches hatch or mutate into any of the variants mentioned above. The egg's are best destroyed with pipebombs or the PRPG which can also get rid of the puddle of G.L.O.P.P. Even when an egg does hatch it's still possible to oblitterate them before the cockroach that emerges mutates. It's unknown if the Egg itself is mutated by the G.L.O.P.P due to its size. They can be compared to protozoid slimer egg's in Duke Nukem 3D. Note: Only Roachoid Egg's specificially in areas where the player can go will hatch as there are quite a few seen in the background in places the player can't visit. Also some egg's in the background are sitting on a puddle of G.L.O.P.P just like the one's that actually hatch. http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww28/Jhin-Roh/Duke%20Nukem%20MP/BugEggs.jpg See also *Roachoid (Boss) Category:Enemies Category:Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Category:DNMP Enemies